TeamRickyMartin The Voice Winning prize is Gay Sex )
by kylemachine
Summary: After winning The Voice Australia on Ricky Martin's team, we celebrate and yet I can't drink... But I, Lucas, will have one just to please Ricky. And when one turns into a lot, things get pretty wild, if you know what I mean... ;) PAIRING: Ricky Martin/Lucas (Made Up Character) WARNING: Gay sex, male on male action... Don't like, don't read!


The music pumped loud as Ricky Martin and I celebrated my win. What did I win? I won the competition in The Voice Australia! We partied long and hard. I was only 17 though so I couldn't drink beer. It sucked because I really wanted to. I yearned for it.

I wasn't the only one who wanted me to drink…

'Hey Lucas, come have a drink! It's okay, I won't tell anyone!'

Oh that voice, that same Latino voice that had accepted me to join in on the competition in the first place. I turned around to see Ricky Martin wearing a tight fitting singlet and some tight shorts. The tight clothing showed everything from those big pecs to that tight ass and big bulge.

'Fine, I will have one then… BUT only one!' I gave in.

That one drink later turned from one to two, two to four, and four to ten! By this stage I only partially knew what I was doing.

'Hey _Lucaaas_,' Ricky called out fluently.

'Yes Ricky?' I said, walking over to him.

'Come meet my new friend!'

I came over and sat on his lap. Slowly, I felt his manhood grow as he wrapped his arms around me.

'Hey, it's really nice to m-.'

Ricky's friend got cut off by his ringtone of Green Day. He put up a finger saying "hold on" and walked off to answer his phone.

'We have time to spare,' Ricky said.

'What do you want to do?' I asked, turning my head towards him slowly.

'I think I know what to do,' he growled exotically.

'Oh Ricky!'

He pulled me into a sloppy make out session and we fought with our tongues for dominance. He of course won. He stopped after a while and pulled his singlet off. When he did, I moved my mouth from his neck to his big, juicy pecs. I trailed kisses from one to the other and started sucking on the nub of his tit.

He moaned hungrily for more which got me hornier. My own length started to grow as I kissed and sucked at his neck and played with the nub.

'Wait, wait, wait! Let's go to a bedroom!' he interrupted.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he got up from the chair. He carried me upstairs and to a bedroom as I continued kissing at his neck.

When he threw me onto the bed, he jumped on top and ripped my shirt off, showing my slight build. He kissed me as he grinded into me. The feel of his dick grinding against mine made me even hornier. When he stopped, I whined. He pulled down my pants, causing a chill to run through me. My underwear only reached a quarter way down my thighs.

He slowly moved his hand up my thigh and started to palm my member. I continued kissing him and moaning with the pain of my hard-on straining against the underwear.

I didn't know how it happened but as Ricky held my medium cut dirty blonde hair in his hand, I saw that he had no underwear on. I moaned at the sight of his massive dick dangling between his legs, and as Ricky got off of his knees and stood up at the end of the bed, his dick stood at attention. He then pulled my underwear off, causing mine to pop up at full mast.

'Show off for me,' he said greedily.

He grabbed his camera. He started taking pictures of me doing different types of poses. He then threw the camera onto the beanbag in the corner and jumped back on top of me.

He moved above me and flipped us both over.

'Go down,' he said huskily.

I obeyed him and slowly kissed down his stomach and to his dick. I kissed the tip of his cock and looked up to him. I then went down on him, taking almost all of his cock into my mouth. He put his hand on top of my head and pushed me down further.

I started gagging but got used to his big length. I continued to suck him off as I looked up to him moaning. My moans vibrated through to his cock, sending a chill around his body. His moans were louder than mine.

He flipped us back over and spread my legs, moving in closer. I started to kiss his neck again, leaving dark purple spots there. He moved in closer, pushing his dick against my hole. I started to grunt in pain as he pushed his massive member into my hole.

'Oh god you're so tight!' he shouted; but loud enough for only me to hear.

He kept pushing in until he was buried to the hilt. It felt like he was touching my gut. He stayed there to let me adjust. We were both breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath.

'Okay-' pant '-move now,' I said hastily.

He slightly winked at me and then started to move in and out. His dick felt like it was a part of me and that when he took it out, I felt empty.

'Oh fuck!' I shouted.

'You're so tight!' he yelled.

I felt like I was in ecstasy. He kept moving in and out. Our moaning kept getting louder and in sync. He kept kissing me and moaning into my mouth.

'Oh papi!' he shouted.

'Oh god, I gotta cum!' I shouted as I pumped up and down my length.

'Cum for me papi!'

I pumped faster and faster until I couldn't take it no more and squirted all over Ricky's chest, stomach and face. My ejaculation had tightened my hole causing Ricky to cum inside my ass with a loud moan.

We layed there breathless.

'That was amazing.'


End file.
